Comment?
by silvermirror lily
Summary: Beau, gentil, sexy, passionnant, drôle... et puis quoi encore? OS JP/LE


**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors voici un petit OS simple sur James et Lily^^  
**

**Disclaimer **: **Tout appartient à JKR, je n'ai rien inventé sauf la petite histoire bien sûr.**

**Merci encore à Mily Black de m'avoir corrigé et m'avoir donné son avis et merci aussi au soutien de ma ptite Darling Black^^**

**En espérant que cette petite histoire vous plaise...**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Comment?

Je me demande moi même. Comment ai-je pu trouver ce... ce... mec?!!! aussi... beau, gentil, sexy, passionnant, drôle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde? Vous, vous savez? Oui bien sûr, tout le monde sait sauf moi.

Bon alors analysons...

Beau? Il fait du quidditch, logique qu'il est une carrure à faire damner un saint. Woh woh woh. Je m'emporte peut-être là, 'damner un saint'? Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi en plus? Ah oui, parce que je tente, et je dis bien tente, d'être impartiale dans mon investigation de toutes ces qualités que je lui ai trouvé pendant que mon esprit divaguait. Sauf que ce terme est peut-être un peu trop... mouais... vous avez compris.

Pour l'instant, description de base. Alors il est grand, mince, musclé, des cheveux... noir toujours en pétard qui lui donne, je dois le dire un de ces charmes... soupir... hum hum pardon, reprenons, oui donc brun et avec des yeux d'une magni... couleur marron. Voilà pour la base.

Quoi?

Détaillé?

Mais je...

Non mais que voulez vous que je vous dise moi?

Ses mains? Quoi ses mains?

Bah elles sont comme elles sont... incroyablement douces et... c'est quoi l'intérêt pour vous de savoir ça?

La sensation qu'elles apportent au toucher?

Et vous croyez sérieusement que moi, je vais vous le dire? Mais vous rêvez ma parole!

Enfin, si ça peut vous consoler, je détiens cette information. Seulement dans un but purement... objectif, si, si, il faut me croire, je n'évoquerais pas plus avant ses autres particularités, du moins pas avant le point 'sexy' qui vous inspire déjà, j'en suis persuadée.

Revenons au sujet dont je m'éloigne quelque peu, mais c'est de votre faute aussi, vous m'avez distraite et perdue dans mon plan. Et nous ne sommes qu'à la première étape... pauvre de moi. Bon avançons.

Gentil?

Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai trouvé... gentil, doux, attentionné... Quand? Et bien... il y avait cette fois où... mais c'était si bref, j'ai cru à une illusion et puis je n'étais pas... enfin disons que je ne me rendais pas encore compte de certaines choses et que je réagissais un peu... hâtivement au moindre de ces faits et gestes, et ce jour en est un exemple assez... parlant. Un jour plutôt inoubliable pourrait-on dire. Un jour où pendant un court instant il n'était plus celui qu'il était habituellement, où il n'était plus arrogant et orgueilleux, un instant où j'ai entraperçu ce qu'il y avait de bon et de magnifique en lui, un instant qui a condamné toutes ses tentatives.

Le jour où il à larguer sa première petite amie... Qui n'était pas moi je vous rassure. Mais cette fille, il n'avait pas le droit de le faire comme ça. Elle, elle était amoureuse de lui et lui, il lui brisait le cœur sans ménagements aucun.

Lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée, j'avais vu. J'avais vu son regard peiné, il était même prêt à s'agenouiller près d'elle pour la réconforter en lui exposant plus sincèrement pourquoi il ne voulait plus être avec elle. Pourtant il ne l'avait pas fait, il avait levé les yeux, m'avait regardé et avec toute la prétention qui avait resurgit des différents pores de sa peau, il m'avait posé LA question. Celle qui nous avait value tout ce cirque pendant toutes ces années. Mais que voulez vous c'était de sa faute aussi! Comment avait-il pu me proposer ça avec autant de vanité, juste après avoir quitté sa première copine? Oui première! Un détail qui restera ancré pour longtemps, moi je vous le dit. Passons.

Si je devais rapporter un autre souvenir, plus marquant cependant, de cette qualité, je crois que celui de sixième année conviendrait parfaitement. Je suppose que les évènements d'avant les grandes vacances n'y étaient pas pour rien, il avait dût réfléchir à certains points, enfin... c'est ce que je me disais parce qu'à la rentrée je l'avais trouvé... changé, différent et pourtant le même. Seulement... peut-être avait-il mûrit? Néanmoins cette idée ne s'imposa à moi que plus tard... Bref ce n'est pas le sujet.

Cette fois ci le premier rôle revenait à un petit garçon. Quelqu'un lui avait cassé son appareil photo tout neuf qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire, le jour même. Il devait être en première année, pour ne pas connaître le sortilège réparateur. C'est alors qu'il s'est tourné vers lui, assis sur le banc de la table des griffons, il l'avait hélé.

« -Hey petit! Tu sais que t'es un sorcier? Viens voir par là, on va t'apprendre un super sort!

Dans un premier temps j'avais crue qu'il lui ferait une blague mais...

-Ne pleure pas. Ça peut se réparer. Allez approche.

Et là il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille la formule et le mouvement à adopter pour effectuer le sort.

-Tiens entraîne toi d'abord sur ça, fit-il dans un sourire en désignant ses lunettes, je les ai faites tomber ce matin, je comptais les rafistoler juste avant d'aller en cours mais puisque t'es là... Allez vas y! »

Le jeune garçon, d'abord intimidé n'avait pas osé puis comme il insistait, il tenta. Il ne réussit pas du premier coup mais encouragé de part et d'autre, il persévéra et au bout de trois essais hasardeux, y parvint avec brio. Puis il appliqua le même traitement à son appareil. Après des remerciements digne d'un souverain, il courut euphorique prendre des clichés à tout va, sans toutefois oublier d'en prendre un de son sauveur et de ses amis. Ce fut pour moi le premier élément déclencheur d'un mécanisme interne. C'est à partir de là que la balance avait commencé à pencher dans l'autre sens. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas faire ressortir mes états d'âme c'est fou ça. Surtout que vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai moi? Non non! Pas un mot... S'il vous plait.

Quel est le prochain truc, oui truc, j'ai pas envie de dire l'autre mot, à étudier?

Sexy?

Ah oui! Un point intéressant n'est-ce pas? Je vois déjà vos visages dégoulinant de bave. Hi hi. Mais ne rêvez pas trop non plus! Jalouse? Non, bien sûr que non! Enfin... peut-être un petit peu alors... mais vraiment un chouya. Je vais pas vous refaire sa description physique, parce que quand on parle de 'sexy' c'est aussi très lié à son physique. A sa mise en valeur donc... et aussi son fichu charme. Il a de ces gestes parfois, il ne se rend pas compte que rien qu'avec ça, il retourne des cœurs. Et je crois bien que le mien est malheureusement atteint. Euh... enfin...

Je continue (passons sur cet écart voulez vous?). Des exemples... ce mouvement nonchalant de la main dans ses cheveux, quelque chose qui fait totalement perdre ses moyens si vous voulez mon avis, ou encore cette façon qu'il a de marcher, de se tenir. Certainement dû au fait qu'il soit issu d'une des plus grandes familles de sang-pur du monde sorcier. Et pourtant il n'est pas hautain ni... je ne trouve pas le mot... il a ce quelque chose qui se dégage de lui, une force d'âme très puissante et qui rend le tout... craquant. Parce qu'il l'est. C'est indéniable. Même moi, je l'admets. Mais le plus fort... c'est son regard. S'il pouvait percer votre âme, il ne s'y prendrait pas mieux. Des yeux d'une couleur apparemment commune mais qui reflètent tant de sentiments... ça n'est pas banal!

Depuis qu'il avait changé de comportement, j'avais l'impression de changer moi aussi. J'étais plus triste, plus déprimée et pourtant il me laissait tranquille. Quelque chose que je n'avais cessé de lui demander les années précédentes. Et malgré ça... c'est pas que ça me manquait mais... je... une sorte d'ennui avait envahit ma vie. D'accord, il me manquait. Mais comment fallait-il que je m'y prenne pour qu'un semblant d'imprévu revienne? Comment devais-je m'y prendre? Faire moi aussi des blagues? Non. C'était incompatible avec mon statut de préfète en chef. Alors j'attendais. Un soir, je n'avais pu me retenir de laisser aller mes fantasmes. Assise dans la salle commune, je tentais de me concentrer sur un devoir de sortilège lorsqu'il avait débarqué. Il revenait de l'entraînement de quidditch et dégoulinait de partout. Il pleuvait à torrent dehors. Ses vêtements le collaient et faisaient ressortir ses muscles. Sans compter ses cheveux trempés qui le rendaient vraiment... je n'avais pas de mot. Mon esprit s'échappa encore un peu plus. Et je rougissais de mes pensées. Derrière lui débarqua toute l'équipe dont son meilleur ami, qui remarqua tout de suite que je regardais dans leur direction. Il ne put s'empêcher de m'envoyer un sourire malicieux. Ce qui me fit émerger. Je décidais alors d'abandonner mon devoir et d'aller manger. Il fallait que je parte.

Passionnant?

Pas tant surprenant que ça me direz vous, sauf que pour moi si!! Évidemment, je ne le voyais pas comme vous toutes et même maintenant, je n'ai toujours pas la même vision des choses que ses groupies. Euh... désolée, je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous étiez... ne le prenez pas mal. C'est juste que... eh bien... il ne laisse pour ainsi dire aucune fille indifférente. Et pour vous, ce que signifie ''passionnant'' signifie, pour moi, arrogant, prétentieux et j'en passe. Ma définition contiendrait plutôt les termes intéressant, captivant, charmant, adorable. Ce qui à l'époque me paraissait totalement à l'opposé de lui. Mais voilà... à l'époque. Aujourd'hui il est tout ça! Tout ce qui constitue ma définition. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis me demandez vous? J'ai discuté avec lui. Oui, pour de vrai. Je vous assure. Et ce n'était même pas prémédité. En fait, je commençais à m'énerver contre un troisième année qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Et je ne sais plus comment, je lui ai sorti une expression moldue qu'il n'a pas compris.

« - Euh... ça veut dire quoi?

J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler sur place. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il...

- C'est une expression moldue qui veut dire que tu devrais aller faire ce qu'elle t'a dit ou sinon tu rejoindras le monde souterrain en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Voyant mon regard fou le gamin déguerpit sans doute convaincu par ses dires. J'avais alors tourné la tête, reconnaissante à celui qui avait évité l'explosion. Seriez vous surprise si je vous disais que cet être venu du ciel n'était autre que lui?

J'avais été surprise. Je pensais qu'il m'évitait. Il démarra un geste pour partir et j'ouvris enfin la bouche.

« - Merci... James chuchotais-je.

- Pas de... Pas de problème bégaya-t-il en réponse, certainement étonné que je ne lui cris pas dessus. »

Et puis prise d'une soudaine envie de lui parler je lançais...

« - D'où tu... d'où tu connais cette expression?

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre moldu, je crois.

- Tu t'intéresses aux livres moldus?

- Pas qu'aux livres, à d'autres choses aussi... »

Soudain, il eut l'air gêné.

« - Je t'embêtes?

- Non, juste il faut vraiment que j'y ailles. Mais on pourra en reparler si tu veux?

- Oui bien sûr... »

J'avais eu un sourire déçu. C'était ma première conversation avec lui. Elle avait duré si peu de temps, j'avais besoin de plus. Mais j'étais heureuse. S'il avait été si simple dès le départ, je n'aurais pas... j'aurais pu... j'aurais certainement dit oui à sa demande.

Après cette approche, il était revenu. Repartant sur le sujet des livres puis dérivant sur toutes sortes d'inventions qui faisaient parties de mon univers, enchaînant et comparant avec le côté sorcier. Je n'arrivais plus, plus du tout à le détester. J'étais fascinée.

Drôle?

Pouvais-je imaginer qu'en dehors de ces blagues douteuses qu'ils faisaient aux Serpentards, il était réellement drôle? Même pas. Ses petites mimiques qu'il faisait quand il n'était pas d'accord ou qu'il avait un truc derrière la tête mais qu'il n'osait pas dire. Rien qu'à y penser un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Et ça me rappelle un moment... Nous revenions de la bibliothèque (rien de très original jusqu'ici n'est-ce pas?) lorsqu'en montant le grand escalier, je ne sais pas comment, il a raté une marche. Maladroit, lui? Je n'y croyais pas trop mais même avec ses réflexes dû au quidditch il n'a pas réussit à se rattraper et il a dégringolé tête la première. Pourtant aussitôt atterrit, il se relevait frais comme un gardon en faisant une mine désolé. Et je n'ai alors pas pût résister. Avec cette expression sur son visage, ses lunettes à moitié cassées, cette bosse qui commençait à pousser sur son front... il était assurément dans un état désastreux et pourtant il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Un sourire avait alors fleurit sur mes lèvres. Arrivé à ma hauteur, j'allais lui dire d'aller à l'infirmerie pour soigner cette méchante bosse mais McGonagall débarqua avant que j'ai pû articuler le moindre mot.

« - Oh mon Dieu! Mais que vous est-il arrivé Mr Potter?

- Rien Madame, je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers.

- Tombé? Fit le professeur sceptique.

- Oui je vous assure, Lily peut en témoigner! N'est-ce pas Lily? Hein? »

Et retenant difficilement un rire j'hochai la tête.

« - Bien dans ce cas... faites moi le plaisir de vous rendre à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

- Mais professeur je vous dit que...

- Je l'emmène tout de suite Madame. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Sur ce je tirais James par le bras et l'emmenait vers Mme Pomfresh.

« - Mais Lily pourquoi as-tu...

- Parce que mine de rien tu es dans un sale état. D'ailleurs ne bouge plus, s'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi...?

- Chut, avais-je alors fait en lui posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. »

Ignorant les picotements qui prenaient naissance dans ma main j'allais au bout de ma détermination. « - Tu me laisses faire un point c'est tout. Reparo! Puis je replaçais correctement ses lunettes sur son nez. Voilà, c'est déjà mieux! Maintenant viens.

- Merci, mais tu sais Lily, ça ne me fait vraiment rien. On devrait rentrer à la salle commune. »

Je m'arrêtais une nouvelle fois et frôlait la bosse du bout des doigts. Il grimaça tandis qu'un frisson le parcourait.

« - Ça ne te fait toujours rien? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire.

- Non, rien du tout! Affirma-t-il avec ardeur et en bombant le torse. »

Je repartis en rigolant, sans oublier de lui prendre la main.

« - De toute manière tu n'as pas le choix, c'est infirmerie ou infirmerie et comme j'ai déjà décidé que c'était infirmerie...

- C'est sûr que j'ai le choix là dis donc, rigola-t-il.

- Sans compter que j'ai promis à McGo et que rompre une promesse à McGo est un sacrilège.

- Tu n'as pas promis à McGo, tu lui as seulement assuré.

- Assurer ou promettre c'est pareil. Maintenant bouges tes fesses, j'aimerais rentrer avant le couvre feu. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en disant cela.

Quand je repense à ma question du début ''Comment ai-je pu trouver ce mec aussi beau, gentil, sexy, passionnant, drôle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde?'' … En fait c'est évident. C'est juste qu'il a toujours été comme ça. Sauf qu'il ne le montrait pas de la bonne façon et peut-être que j'étais immature moi aussi, pas assez réfléchie pour comprendre.

Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. Depuis le moment où j'ai pu de nouveau voir cette étincelle dans ses yeux j'en suis persuadé. C'est tout simplement lui l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

**Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? ça vaut la peine que je fasse sortir d'autres idées de ma tête?**

**Merci d'être passez lire un petit morceau de moi-même.**

**Gros bisous et bonne continuation à toutes et à tous!**

**Silvermirror lily  
**


End file.
